Particle beams irradiated on a single-crystalline semiconductor substrate generate radiation-induced crystal defects. Radiation-induced crystal defects decorated with non-doping impurity atoms such as hydrogen and/or oxygen may be effective as doping centers. For example, annealing a silicon crystal after a proton implant at temperatures between 270 and 470° C. may form stationary and stable hydrogen-related donors. It is desirable to expand the range of possible applications for radiation-induced doping centers and to improve the efficiency of methods for forming doped regions using particle beams containing non-doping atoms.